


The snake that cannot shed its skin perishes

by pushkin666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snakes, trapped in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Gerard and Mikey are trapped in a pit of snakes.The title is from a quote by Friedrich Nietzsche
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The snake that cannot shed its skin perishes

Sliding softly over his bare legs Gerard tried not to shudder at the feel of the snakes encircling him and surrounding him in the dark. There was nothing he could do. He could not escape from this pit; this dark and dank oubliette and it was all he could do to try and keep still. 

“Gee,” the faint voice echoed through the dark and Gerard tried to see his brother, tried to reach him but the chains holding him back stopped him reaching Mikey. They were both helpless, trapped here with no way out. At the mercy of the fey.


End file.
